Una cita en San Valentin
by ananeko123
Summary: Kyoya tiene que pensar en un cita para San Valentin,pues quiero que para Hikaru sea especial. ¿Que pensara para ese día?
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYOOO…es fanfic es por San Valentín, espero que les guste**

**Kyoya: Mala**

**Yo: Vamos cálmate…bueno esto sucede después de besos bajo el muérdago**

**Kyoya: Eso significa…no de nuevo con Hikaru**

**Yo: Exacto…haber Kyoya dilo**

**Kyoya: Bien, como quieras…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

**N/A Esto puede contener maso menos OoC**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Era una mañana hermosa en Beycity, la razón era que faltaba un día para San Valentín, un día en donde las parejas pasan tiempo juntas y donde los solteros se lamentan**(n/a yo estoy así ._.)**,todos tenían planes como, por fin Gingka se animó a invitar a salir a Madoka, quien gustosa acepto, Tsubasa, Benkei, Yu y Kenta iban a salir juntos, pues ese también era Día de la Amistad.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito un chico desesperado en una de las bodegas

Ese grito retumbo media cuidad veamos quien grita de esa manera, en la anterior guarida de los Face Hunters estaba sentado un chico de 15 años, tenía el cabello verde amarrado con una coleta, sus ojos eran de color azul como los zafiros y una cicatrizes debajo de estos, el dueño de Leone, si exactamente estamos hablando de Kyoya Tategami.

-¿Qué hare?-se preguntaba el peli verde muy desesperado

Algunos se preguntaran porque nuestro querido Kyoya esta así, la respuesta es que lleva dos meses de relación con Hikaru, después de que él la besara bajo el muérdago. Bien, Kyoya tiene que planear una cita especial por el Día de los Enamorados.

-Veamos…si la llevo al cine, va a pensar que soy cursi y si la llevo al parque, mmm…mejor no-se dijo el lindo ojiazul

Así paso todo el día pensando en su cita ideal, Kyoya quería que para Hikaru sea un día fantástico, pero digamos que él, según sus amigos y un test de internet, no era NADA romántico. Por otro lado sabía los gustos de su novia, aunque cuando ella compra él solo la ayuda con sus bolsas al menos era caballeroso.

-Mmm…ella ama las olas y si vamos a la playa…no, en esta época de año el sol está muy fuerte-volvió a pensar el dueño de Leone

Kyoya se iba a volver loco, si no encontraba algo perfecto para ir con Hikaru podía pedirles ayuda a sus amigos, pero como siempre su orgullo se ponía antes que él. Seguía pensando en su cita que no se dio cuenta de que Benkei y Yu entraron.

-Tatekyo-le llamo Yu

-¿Qué hare?-volvió a preguntarse el peli verde sin darse cuenta de ellos

-Parase que no nos escucha-le dijo Benkei a su amigo de al lado

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto el ojiesmeralda

-Supongo que algo que ver con Hikaru-le dijo el dueño de Bull

-NO SE QUE HACER-grito muy desesperado el ojiazul

-Mejor dejemos pensar a Tatekyo-comento el peli naranja con una gota estilo anime

-Sí, vámonos-dijo Benkei también con una gota estilo anime

Ellos salieron de las bodegas dejando pensar a su amigo, mientras tanto él aun no tenía ni idea de que hacer para San un foco encendido apareció encima de su cabeza, pues ya tenía una idea y según él era maravillosa, salió corriendo de por las calles frías de Beycity para dirigirse al supermercado, donde compro todo lo necesario para hacer un rico y hermoso chocolate, también compro un libro de recetas para hacer dulces pues no le iba a pedir a Madoka, ya que era tirar su orgullo al tacho. Se dirigió a su casa**(n/a él tiene casa, donde vive entonces: 3)** saco todos los ingredientes para hacer el rico chocolate, primero preparo batió los huevos, puso la leche y luego hizo la mezcla la puso en un molde en forma de corazón, lo metió en el congelador y espero que se enfriara, ya tenía todo preparado para mañana. Su novia iba a disfrutar el mejor día de su vida.

**Espero que les guste…**

**Kyoya: YO NO HAGO ESAS COSAS**

**Yo: Vamos…solo por esta vez**

**Kyoya: Bien…nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Yo: Lo subiré mañana…disculpen el capítulo corto me sacaron de la computadora**

**SAYONARA… **


	2. Chapter 2

**OHAYOOO…FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN Y DE LA AMISTAD**

**Kyoya: No sé porque estas tan contenta si ese tipo no te invito a salir**

**Yo: *aura depresiva* Ni siquiera me miro en todo el día**

**Kyoya: Y tiro tu carta a la basura sin ningún remordimiento**

**Yo: Voy a llorar si me haces recordar…bueno espero les guste el capitulo**

**Kyoya: Por cierto esto contiene mucho OoC**

**Yo: Veran por primera vez a un Kyoya romántico**

**Kyoya: ¡YO NO SOY ASI!**

**Yo: Bien…Beyblade Metal Fusion ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Era 14 de febrero, eso lo se significa una cosa, era SAN VALENTIN pues todo estaba adornado en forma de corazón con luces brillantes. Entre todos había un blader que un día anterior se puso a planear su cita ideal con su novia, si Kyoya estaba despertándose en su casa, se ducho, luego se puso su ropa habitual bajo para la cocina, saco el chocolate en forma de corazón del congelador lo puso sobre la mesa, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su novia que seguro estaba trabajando en la WBBA.

-Contesta rápido, Hikaru-decia mientras agarraba el teléfono

**~~En la otra línea~~**

-Hola Kyoya, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la peli celeste

**~~En la otra línea~~**

-Hikaru, te veo en el parque a las 4:00-dicho esto colgó el teléfono

Por su parte Hikaru estaba muy triste, su novio ni siquiera le había dicho Feliz Dia de los Enamorados, bueno que esperaba de alguien como Kyoya, seguro quería verla para darle un regalo insignificante o seo creía…

Mientras tanto Kyoya, estaba paseando por las calles de Beycity buscando algo más para regalarle a Hikaru cuando de pronto diviso un collar muy hermoso en forma de una ola, se acercó a la tienda y en el mostrador vio a una anciana leyendo una revista.

-Disculpe señora, ese collar lo podría comprar-le dijo señalando el objeto

-Claro jovencito-le respondió la anciana con una voz muy dulce

-¿Cuánto costaría?-pregunto el ojiazul esperando que el costo no sea muy alto

-Te lo regalo jovencito-respondió la anciana con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?...muchas gracias-dijo el ojiazul embolsando un sonrisa

-Jovencito…usted me recuerda a mi hijo mucho, también tenía los ojos azules y el cabello verde-comento la anciana con una sonrisa de nostalgia

-Que bien…donde está su hijo ahora-le dijo él con una sonrisa

-Él murió hace 13 años…en un accidente automovilístico, dando la vida por mi nieto-dicho esto la anciana empezó a llorar

-No se sienta mal, anciana…seguro su hijo vela por su nieto y por usted desde arriba-dijo para calmarla y de repente miro hacia el reloj en la pared viendo que faltaba diez minutos para encontrar a su novia en el parque, se despidió de la señora y salió corriendo

-No cabe duda…él es mi nieto y sé que lo cuidas Raion-susurro mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Kyoya después de esa conversación con la anciana, sintió un sentimiento aunque no le dio importancia se dirigió donde quedo encontrarse con Hikaru, cuando llego la vio sentada en la banca con un vestido celeste con un listón blanco.

-Hikaru, hola-la saludo un poco nervioso

-Kyoya, hola-se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios

-Hikaru, vamos-le dio la mano a su novia y fueron a caminar

"_¿Qué tiene, no me ha dicho Feliz Día?"-_pensó muy triste la peli celeste

Kyoya la llevo a un lujoso restaurante, ella pensó que estaba soñando después de peñiscarse el brazo vio que no era un sueño, pero vio algo que nunca creyó ver, a Kyoya dándole el asiento para que se sentara. Por su parte el peli verde prometió dejar su orgullo y arrogancia botado solo un día para que su novia sepa que él la valora.

-Kyoya, ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto ella con un tono de preocupación

-No, estoy de maravilla-dijo él para agarrarle la mano

Luego de cenar, ya que Hikaru aun pensaba que su novio se había golpeado la cabeza o algo así, Kyoya la llevo a la playa ya que en ese momento el atardecer era muy hermoso, el color rojizo del cielo hacia que ese ambiente sea especial.

-Kyoya, es hermoso-comento ella viendo el atardecer

-Igual que tú-dijo él con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Al ocultarse el sol, Kyoya llevo a Hikaru a su casa y le dio el chocolate con el collar que había comprado en la tarde, ella se había quedado sin hablas, la razón su novia había cocinado por un momento pensó que lo compro en un tienda, pero al ver la cocina un desastre supo la verdad.

-Kyoya, no se te olvida algo mas-dijo ella esperando que le digan Feliz Día

-Como no me voy acordar-dicho esto él le agarro la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Kyoya tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas, por su lado Hikaru estaba muy desconcertada, sabía que el pervertido de su novio intentaría algo, pero se animó a intentar. El peli verde la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, la peli celeste lo respondió con gusto sus lengua jugaban una con otra, él la tumbo a la cama mientras ella le sacaba el chaleco, se separaron un poco por la falta de aire lo cual aprovecho Kyoya para sacarle el vestido a Hikaru, le empezó a lamer los pechos y ella se arqueaba de placer, luego bajo hacia su parte íntima y le inserto un dedo, como era su primera vez no quería hacerle daño, por su lado ella estaba gemiendo y aferrándose a la sabana.

-Ya estas lista-dicho esto empezó a penetrarla

-¡KYOYA, KYOYA!-gemia de placer y al ojiazul le encantaba escuchar su nombre

Luego de eso, el peli verde se corrió dentro de ella, lo cual hizo que soltara un grito de placer, él cayo jadeante a la cama, la abrazo y la peli celeste se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín, Hikaru-dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios

-Kyoya, Feliz Día de San Valentín-dijo ella para quedarse dormidos

.

.

.

.

.

-KYOYA TATEGAMI-grito su novia

-¿Sucede algo?, Hikaru-pregunto muy preocupado

-Estoy embarazada-respondió con unas lágrimas en los ojos

El peli verde se quedó paralizado, con la idea que su novia estaba esperando un hijo

-Kyoya, estás bien-lo sacudió, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que él ya se había desmayado

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: *con la cara completamente roja* DIME ¿POR QUÉ HICISTES LEMON?**

**Yo: Vamos, no es para tanto**

**Kyoya: Bueno…espero que les haya gustado**

**Yo: Ha por cierto…Vale, Rox espero un poco más que tengo un fanfic especial para las dos, claro conmigo y Madoka dentro**

**Kyoya: Antes que des la sorpresa…nos vemos**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
